galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Roy Crabblesnitch
Roy Crabblesnitch was the Principal of Begs High, and he was a man who knew education was the best thing for those who needed it. Roy always wore a suit to work, because he was always talking with potential business partners for jobs for the students. He worked alongside Dr Quinton Philips. Young Life Roy was born and raised in Begs, and completed his schooling life there as well. Roy was later brought in the Begs Uni, and ranked in as Number 1 in the ranks of Teaching. But he decided to go for the top job. He did another course and got a diploma in Principal Law. Begs H Roy had been teaching for 10 years before he decided to go in for the top job. After the ex-principal retired from medical reasons made Roy his 2IC, and then the principal after a while. It was the job for him. It was the thing that now drove him to be the best of the best. The Head As Roy received the head job as Principal, he knew the education of his students was the most important. So he managed to hire some of the best teachers he could find in the area and in the states. He hired such teachers as Kari Davis, Phil Davis, Michelle Dangerfield, HG and Gregor Hullen, they were all highly trained, but Roy knew that they had to let their hair down once in a while. Taking Charge After the last principal had caused a downfall in results, Roy had to take a charge and change the school for the process of good. Roy forbade any reference to the previous principal even going as far as a press conference to say that he was taking a charge. During his conference with the media Roy said "I forbid any reference to the last principal, as he caused many results the school to be faked and to be very horrible. I also take charge to get this school back to the better age and to get our results up to standard.." Bringing in Quinton After Roy heard of Quinton retiring from the NOL, he decided to contact him and to bring him to the school. "Quinton, its Roy Crabblesnitch, the principal of Begs High, and I would like to bring you to the school. In order to teach some kids humility. What have you trained in?" "PD/H/PE, and medical training. I can provide of whatever you need. And make sure whatever you need is done." "That is good. Would you like a job here?" "Yes, I would take it no matter what.." "You're hired." Roy later meet Quinton in his office, but was first met by Gregor Hullen. Moving Forward "Today as a school, we move forward into welcoming a doctor to the team. Today we welcome Dr. Quinton Philips, former NOL superstar who retired due to injury. He will be joining us as a PD/H/PE teacher and medical advisor to any injury possible. Dr. Philips is a proud new member of our school teaching crew. Welcome aboard." Roy stepped down and then shook Quinton's hand handing him his badge and showing him to the PE staff. Later that day, Roy released a statement on the school's page saying, "We welcome our newest member of staff, Dr. Quinton Philips to the school and to the schooling community. Trained in the noble art of Orthopaedic and general surgery, Mr. Philips has inclined that he will use his extensive knowledge of medicine to bring new light into the PD/H/PE faculty and will be a great new asset to the team. He has been inducted into our staff with open arms, and we wish him all the best in his teaching career. Roy Crabblesnitch Principal." Kling As Roy was with his secretary, Roy was talking about another way to win over the people in the school community. "Now Jana, we need to get these marks and reports up. Only 1/3 people here will make it into the Universities around here. The others end up as bums or drug addicts. We need and we will do something about this." Game Day "I've called in a favour. And BET has been notified about the matches. We will do it this way Quinton. Teachers V Students. Teachers V Teachers and Teachers V Ex-players, abiding by the rules in the NOL handbook. There will be matches played." said Kari to Quinton. Quinton let out a big smile and said "Let the games begin." Kari called for an assembly and had it announced. "Today there will matches played for a one off game of three. NOL rules and refs. And students will be picked at random to play in one match aganist the teachers and maybe on ourside to if you are up for it. Play will begin after students and staff have picked their teams and are ready for play." Kari handed the mic back to Quinton and Quinton said "On the teachers team. Kingram, Kingram, Davis, Davis, Dangerfield, Philips (Me), Sands, Bolla, Franks, Mandy. Bench Players are all the TAS staff." "Student team is picked. Now lets get ready to kick ass."The teachers went down to the field and Quinton was getting ready and so were the staff. Kari said to Quinton "Don't injure yourself buddy because I don't want to be the deputy again.." "Just a word of advice Kari, Franky is so close to being slapped in the head, I wont stop the person who will do it."The teachers went down to the field and Quinton was getting ready and so were the staff. Kari said to Quinton "Don't injure yourself buddy because I don't want to be the deputy again.." "Just a word of advice Kari, Franky is so close to being slapped in the head, I wont stop the person who will do it."Quinton looked up as he was tying his boots and he saw Kari. "You should be happy this is just a one off thing. Because we all love you. We don't want to see you hurt and make sure that you don't clash knees." Quinton Quits Quinton was watching his PE class from a distance and he was pondering his next career move. Quinton lifted his hand over his face and then he heard a familiar voice. "What's the choice now Quinton.. You've been shunned... You're now a failure... What do these kids think of you.." "They think I'm ok. I don't know about the spray I gave them." Quinton turned around and saw that it was Roy. "Roy..." "Quinton.. You need to make a choice.. Be the best.." "I can't do that anymore. Not now Roy." Roy could sense Quinton was about to go off. "Now listen to me Quinton.." Quinton then snapped. "No you listen to me. I've done all I could for these kids. And you know what they do to me? They all give up when they are close to the finish line." "Quinton you caused your entire PD class to drop out of the subject! Art and geography classes are now stronger then ever." "And you know what?" "What.." "You can find a new teacher, because I am done.. I quit.." Roy's jaw dropped and Quinton walked away. Roy turned to Quinton's class and walked straight to them. Whilst Quinton packed his stuff and he walked to his car. He got in and he drove home. This time he left the school for good. As Roy called for a meeting of his staff he was worried that Quinton would take a turn for the worst. So he ordered in a MPR (Missing Persons Report) and reported him missing from the school. Roy walked in to the worried looks of the staff. "What's this about Roy?" said Kari. "Quinton just walked away from the school." "And we should care why?" "He screamed it. He yelled to me that he quit.. He walked away in angry terms and now he is missing." Not Anymore As the news went to air the teachers were in a meeting when Kari read her phone. "Turn the TV on.." "What?" "Just do it!" the TV was then turned on to the news anchor he then started speaking. "We interrupt that program to bring you breaking news. In an amazing fall from grace, Dr Quinton Philips, has today been arrested after a serious assault on a man outside the Snowy Region National Oztag League Headquarters. His other charges are also; 2 counts of serious assault, 3 counts illegal use of his medical license and 2 charges of misconduct and damage. Dr Philips was reported missing after walking out of his teaching position no less then three months ago. And all we can think of.. Is wow." A few days later the reports came in that Quinton was stripped of many. First beginning with his NOL awards. "As this has sent shockwaves through the NOL and endeavoring communities, we have decided to strip Mr. Philips of his Medals, from his Grand final days." said the CEO of the NOL.